


You Wanna Be Friends Forever, I Can Think Of Something Better

by Duck_Life



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Alien Planet, Bree Is A Lesbian, F/F, First Kiss, Girls' Night Out, Skylar Is A Libra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Bree and Skylar take a spontaneous trip to Caldera.





	

“You know, when you said ‘wanna get out of here?’ I thought you meant the _bar_ , not the solar system,” Bree says, sinking down onto a boulder to sit. They were wrapping up a night on the town when Skylar— Bree’s pretty sure— started blatantly hitting on her.

Skylar laughs. “Sorry,” she shrugs. “I wanted to show you the view of the stars from my home planet.”

“Well, let’s stargaze then,” Bree says, tilting back to get a better view. She’s looking up, so she feels rather than sees Skylar sit down beside her, their knees and elbows just barely brushing. Caldera’s hot enough already, but Skylar’s body feels even warmer next to her, flame encased in a crop top and lip gloss and curls, curls, curls. “Does Caldera have constellations?”

Skylar lifts her arm up to point and Bree gets a whiff of her body wash, something like trees and cough drops. She forgets the word, something koalas like, she thinks. “That’s the peacemaker,” she says, pointing to a grouping of stars with one bright one in the center. She points across the unfamiliar sky to what looks to Bree like a big triangle of twinkling stars. “And that’s the blue dragon.”

“Hey, do you have star signs on Caldera?” Bree asks suddenly. Skylar looks confused. “Like, on Earth we have the Zodiac and horoscopes and signs. I’m a Sagittarius.”

“Oh, yeah, we have something like that here,” Skylar tells her. “On my planet, I’m a Grelkon, which means I care a lot about justice and doing the right thing and helping other people.”

“Aaand you’re a huge flirt,” says Bree. “Definitely a Libra.” She doesn’t mention that Sagittarians and Libras are totally compatible.

They lie there looking up at the sky, and Bree tries not to think about how easy it would be to reach out and take Skylar’s hand, to lean into her, to turn and face her and move in so close their noses are bumping against each other.

“It’s beautiful,” Bree says, staring upward.

“Yeah, it is,” Skylar agrees, except holy shit she’s not even looking at the stars, she’s looking right at her, and if it were something happening in a book or a movie Bree would scoff and roll her eyes except it’s _not_ , it’s happening to _her_ , Skylar Storm is too-warm beside her with eucalyptus— _eucalyptus_ , that’s the word— wafting off of her in waves and Skylar just called her _beautiful_. “I’m really glad I came out with you tonight, Bree.”

Bree summons up all her courage, because dammit she’s a superhero bionic hybrid and she’s saved the whole world many times over, she can do _this_ , and rolls onto her side to face Skylar. “I’m glad you did, too,” she says a little too breathily, and swallows.

“I’m glad we’re both on the team.”

Bree’s drawing a blank on, well, words. Skylar fills up her whole field of vision and, currently, most of her brain. “Yeah, me too.” Slowly, slowly, their hands tangle together, fingers lacing around fingers and finding a perfect fit together. “You know, I was always sayin’ I wanted a sister.” Skylar takes a deep breath in and out and Bree tries not to focus on the way it makes her chest move. “But I gotta say, I’m _really_ glad you’re not my sister.”

Skylar starts moving closer, and closer, and it occurs to Bree through her fogged up thoughts that if she doesn’t leap out of the way this alien girl could shatter her into a million pieces. Figuratively, literally, either way. Doesn’t matter.

In the shadow of a volcano beneath an alien sky, Skylar kisses her, warm, hot and scalding, and over too soon. Ridiculously, Bree feels herself chasing Skylar’s lips even as the other woman leans away, like a flower leaning into the light of the sun.

“Was that okay?” Skylar says, suddenly nervous, because Earth is weird and Bree Davenport is even weirder and at any given moment there’s any number of customs or signs she might have misread, misunderstood with her foreign eyes.

“No, not okay, absolutely not okay,” Bree says, scooting toward her on the rock. “You stopped.” Bree kisses her while their held hands rest against Skylar’s hip, using her free hand to toy with Skylar’s hair, those curls and curls and curls.

Bree’s never been locked inside her capsule during heat sanitization like Chase, or trapped in Krane’s big human microwave like Leo, or thrust through the Earth’s atmosphere like Adam, but she’s pretty sure she know what it feels like now.

“And I thought _I_ was the fire sign,” she mumbles as Skylar kisses a line up her jaw toward her ear, leaving pale little lipstick marks everywhere she touches.  Caldera’s sweltering, but when Skylar kisses the soft spot just below her ear, Bree can swear she’s got goosebumps prickling up the back of her neck.


End file.
